Transformers Animated: Season 1
by Angel's Crystal Heart
Summary: Kelsey Bak is Professor Sumdac's assistant and his daughter Sari's only friend. How does her life change when the Autobots show up?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Animated

Season 1

Episode 1: Transform and Roll Out

Professor Kelsey Bak

Age: 22

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Hazel

Job: Robotics Genius and Assistant to Professor Sumdac

Friends: Autobots, Sari Sumdac, and Isaac Sumdac

Disabilities: Mysterious illness slowly killing her and has been forced into a wheelchair.

Kelsey Bak signed as she rolled into Sumdac Industries. It seemed that the Professor was trying to find a cure for her illness again. For the last two years this illness had been slowly killing her and had taken the mobility in her legs.

"I hope that these micro-bots work better then those electric plus worms. All those things did was fry my hair and give me a major migraine," Kelsey said to her-self as she headed to the testing center to see how the bots were coming.

Suddenly she heard voices coming from down the hall. Around the corner came Tutor bot with Sari Sumdac, Isaac Sumdac's daughter in his grasp.

"Now Sari please stop squirming. We need to finish our math lesson so we can move on to the wonderful world of Literature," said the no it all bot.

Sari continued to struggle and Kelsey took pity on her and decided to help her escape the annoying tutor.

"Hello Sari, Tutor Bot," hearing yep she looked down and smiled ", and hello to you to Sparkplug. What seems to be the problem here Tutor?"

"Nothing is wrong Professor Bak, I am simply taken Sari back to her room so that we may resume her studies."

"Oh well, if you don't mind how about I take her off your hands and teach her some robotics engineering. She is going to be the owner of this company someday and she needs to be prepared for when that time comes doesn't she?" Kelsey asked as Sari gave her a pleading look begging her to free from horrid lesson of math.

"Hmm you are right Professor I will leave her in your capable hands then. Be good for Professor Bak Sari," said Tutor bot as he sat Sari in Kelsey's lap and walked away.

"Thanks for that save Kelsey. Math is so boring I don't get what good it can do, but put people to sleep," Sari said as she crawled off of Kelsey's lap. Sparkplug then happily jumped and took Sari's place.

"I understand Sari, but I wasn't just saying that to get Tutor Bot off your back. You have great responsibilities a head of you if you are ever going to control this company. Now how about we go grab some ice cream and head down to the labs and see how the experiments are going?"

"Yeah that sounds great," Sari exclaimed happily as they got ready to head to the kitchen.

Suddenly there was a big explosion that shook the building. Sparkplug jumped off Kelsey's lap suddenly and ran toward the testing labs.

"Sparkplug stop!"

But the little robot dog continued to run down the hall. Sari raced after him with Kelsey at her heels in her chair shouting for the little dog bot to stop or in Kelsey's case for Sari and Sparkplug to stop. Little did Kelsey and Sari know that explosion was the reaction of the giant cockroach infused with micro-bots for Kelsey that was slowly getting larger and larger by the minute.

I know this is short and all but this where the story has to start. Just watch the first episode if you want to know what every body looks like because I am not good at describing people unless they are from my imagination.

I do not own the Transformers.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Animated

Season 1

Episode 2: Transform and Roll Out 2

"Sari Stop!" shouted Kelsey as she raced after the little girl.

"I have to get Sparkplug," Sari shouted back ", Sparkplug, SPARKPLUG! Here Sparky I got a nice taste security key for you."

"Sari look around us. Something very bad has happened. We have to get to out of here before the building collapses or worse."

Sudden they heard barking and blur raced by Sari and snatched the key out of the little girl's hand.

"Sparkplug get back here with my key," Sari exclaimed as she ran after the slippery little dog bot.

"Sari wait!" cried Kelsey as she rolled after her. Suddenly Kelsey felt the world tilt. Picking herself up she looked behind her and saw that her chair's wheel was caught on a piece of sharp metal.

Sighing Kelsey reached into her bag a brought out a syringe. With a little twisting she stuck the needle into her spinal cord and shot the light blue liquid into her body.

"Alright I got 25 minutes before the steroid wears off I better make this count."

Kelsey grab onto a piece of metal and slowly lifted her-self on to her feet. After a few steps the drug took full affect and she raced down the hall after Sari.

_**Outside**_

Bulkhead was trying to talk to police drones as he was being lassoed by one of the mutant bug's tentacles when Bumblebee sliced though it cutting his best friend loose.

"Can anyone talk on this planet!" shouted Bumblebee.

Suddenly a little strange creature ran out into the mayhem chasing a little four legged bot. The strange creature grabbed on to a little card that was hanging in the bot mouth and played tug-of-war with it.

"What is that?" asked Bulkhead.

"Must be some kind of pet," said Bumblebee studying the little creature.

"Why would the four legged bot want a pet that big?" asked Bulkhead when a tentacle came smashing down right between them. After they jumping out of the way they drove closer to the creature as which had finally won the cord from the dog bot.

Just as Bulkhead was about to talk to it another larger creature came racing out of building.

"Sari thank God," it shouted as it dropped to it knees as hugged the smaller creature.

Kelsey sighed and was about to lead Sari way from the danger when she heard a voice.

"Aahh look that must be it creator."

Turning around she saw a Powell Motorworks behind them.

"Hi little creatures, my names Bulkhead. Did you two lose your owner bot?" it asked curiously.

They screamed and Sari ran away from the talking cars but right toward the mutant bug. Seeing this Kelsey ran after her.

"Those things must be armed with some sort of high frequency weapon" said a yellow car that looked suspiciously like Captain Fanzone's car.

"I think that their scared," stated Bulkhead as he drove after they to creatures. "Don't worry little creatures, I'm not going to hurt you.

Kelsey grabbed Sari just as she ran into one of the tentacles. The tentacle rapped around they both and lifted they into the air and began to swing they around.

"But that thing might," Bumblebee stated as Prime and Prowl pulled up beside them.

"What is are those things?" exclaimed Prowl.

"What ever they are they need our help. Autobots Transform!" Optimus shouted.

The crowd watched in amazement as the four vehicles suddenly transformed into giant robots. Well, all except for Professor Sumdac who had spotted Kelsey and Sari in the monster's grasp.

"Sari! Kelsey! That's my daughter and assistant," cried the robotic genius ", Captain Fanzone you must send someone it to rescue th-." He was cut off when Fanzone turn his head and he noticed the giant robots standing in front of him.

Sari and Kelsey were struggling in the monster's grasp when they finally noticed the robots standing below them. As they watched the red and blue robot pull out an axe, only one thing could go though both their minds.

"Cool!"

"AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" Optimus yelled.

The four aliens ran toward the mutant bug weapons raised. Optimus slashed at it with his axe, prowl threw his cutting discs at it, and Bulkhead gave it a good taste of his wrecking ball. The creature let it grip on the girls slip and they fell toward the concrete only to be caught by Bumblebee at the last second.

"Hi I'm Bumblebee," said the yellow bot as he ran for cover in a parking garage.

"I'm Sari," said the smallest creature.

"Oh don't be I like my name."

"No I mean my name is… what are you?"

"I'm an Autobot. Well actually I'm a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron," Bumblebee answered.

"So what your name?" He asked looking at the larger to the two creatures.

"My name is Kelsey Bak, Professor Kelsey Bak and this is Sari," Kelsey stated pointing at Sari.

"Oh your names Sari," said Bumblebee as he study the girls, "What are you guys anyway?"

"We're humans the dominant species of the planet Earth. Duh."

"Earth? Never heard of it. We must have transwarped pretty far from home I guess," stated Bumblebee with a small sad look in his eyes.

Suddenly the flying drones from before came flying in and started shooting at Bumblebee's feet.

"Ah! No! Go away! Go! Shoo! SHOO!" shouted Bumblebee as he tried to protect the girls from being accidently hit by one of the stray shots.

As Bumblebee was dogging Kelsey caught glimpses of what was happening with the battle.

First she saw the big green bot get his hand sucked into the mutant bug's body and slowly being pulled in. Next she saw the red and blue bot shoot a grappling hook at the cord and try and pull it out. Then she saw the black and gold bot cut the cord freeing the green bot at the expense of his hand and he and the blue and red bot seemed mad at the black and gold bot for doing that. Finally she saw the black and gold bot get caught and was being sucked into the monster.

"Ah! Please! Get out!" Bumblebee shouted as the drones continued to shoot at him.

"Bumblebee your friend needs your help!" Kelsey said pointing at the bot, who, was almost sucked completely into the monster.

"I'd love to stick around and chat, but I gotta go, " stated Bumblebee as he sat the girls down, zapped all the drones down and ran out to help his friends.

"Come on Sari we need to get to higher ground we can watch them from there," Kelsey said as she grabbed Sari hand and ran up to the top floor of the parking garage.

Once they got to the top they ran for the ledge and looked over and watched as they Autobots fought the monster.

After a while they saw this little satellite dish fly over to the red and blue bot who, they figure was the leader. He grabbed white sword like object that reminded Kelsey of a download connector. That's when Kelsey's attention is drawn back to monster and saw that it was starting to devour a ship.

"Hey Kelsey what happen if that thing eats an entire ship?" Sari asked nervously.

"Don't know and I don't want to find out. Let get-. Hey what Bumblebee doing," Kelsey asked as when she saw him take the device and transform.

He raced into the parking garage with the one of the monster's tentacles hot on his trail. Turning her head back toward the battle she noticed that the creature was starting to learn from it mistakes and was close to catching them more than one.

Suddenly the two of the creature's tentacles wrapped around the bot's and pulled them into it body.

Kelsey then heard the noise of a speeding car behind her. Suddenly Bumblebee shot passed them and over the edge of the building straight toward the monster's mouth.

"Your going down," cried bumblebee as he transformed in mid air.

"BUMBLEBEE!" cried Sari as the bot was swallowed whole by the monster.

The next thing that happen surprised the two humans, the monster just dissolved. The bots it had eaten fell to the ground with Bumblebee being squished by the green bot's hand.

The red and blue bot walked over and kneeled down by the black and gold bot. That when Kelsey noticed that he was a hole in his chest. The monster must have been digesting him when it was destroyed. The leader transformed and the green bot picked up the injured bot and sat him on the back of the fire truck.

That when Kelsey noticed Sari was gone. She ran back down the ramp and saw Sari getting into Bumblebee. Running up to the bot she opened the door and climbed into the back seat.

"If you think that even for a minute that I am going to let you go with these bots by your self you got another thing coming Sari Sumdac," said Kelsey as Bumblebee drove toward the water.

"Okay same goes for you too Kelsey. Keep out of sight until I can explain and don't touch anything okay," stated as they started to drive into the water.

"Got it," answered Kelsey as they drove into the lake.

"Ah are we going to be able to breathe down there," asked Sari nervously.

"Oh sure! What's breathe?" asked Bumblebee as the drove toward a space ship at the bottom of the lake.

Kelsey slapped her face as they drove into the space ship. Kelsey pushed Sari's head down and climbed up to the passenger seat.

"Keep down Sari and be quiet you got that," Kelsey stated as she watched the others carry the injured bot into what she guessed was an infirmary.

"Is he going to go offline," asked Bumblebee

"Well he's not quite ready to join the Well of Spark if you know what it mean," the red and white bot that Kelsey guessed was the medic of the group.

"What happening I can't see," Sari said trying to see what was happening.

"Sari I said to be quiet," whispered Kelsey as she tried to wrestle the little girl away form the window

"Will you keep down! Will you keep down loading information. You know to help fix Prowl," as he strapped their girls down in

"That micro-bot creature scramble your circuits," asked Bulkhead

Sari then kicked Bumblebee's door causing it to open. "NO! My circuits didn't get scrambled thanks for asking. Quiet would you-.

"Is everything all right Bumblebee," Prime asked.

"Sari Sumdac sit still or you are going to get us caught," Kelsey whispered angrily, but the little girl continued to struggle. Only when she got lose Bumblebee rolled backward and slammed her into the steering wheel and causing the car horn to go off. The bots covered their audio receptors as the horn continued to blare.

"SARI! Sorry I'm ah I must have had some bad motor oil," Bumblebee stated nervously.

"Bumblebee will you put a muffler on it and transform to robot mode," Prime ordered

"Right robot mode," said Bumblebee as he zipped over to a ventilation shaft opened his door and dumped the girl down it.

"Woah!" Sari and Kelsey cried as they fell down the shaft.

"I feel much better know," Bumblebee stated as he transformed into robot mode and smiled at the team.

Meanwhile Kelsey fell out of the shaft with Sari coming right after her and landing on her stomach.

"Oh man Sari what have you been eating. When we get home I am tell your father to put you on a low carb diet," Kelsey grumbled rubbing her stomach. That when Kelsey realized that she couldn't move her legs.

"Oh no the steroid wore off. Know what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Sari answered as she looked around the room.

Suddenly the there was glowing light in front of them.

"Woah," stated Sari as she started at the beautiful crystal sitting in a large orange container. The crystal then seemed to scan the two girls and send the information to them and took information from them in return.

"Kay that was weird. Did we just have a conversation?" Sari asked curiously. Suddenly a ray of light hit Sari's key and transformed it. It also smaller ray at Kelsey's necklace. It was just any ordinary necklace with a chrome heart embedded with a fake diamonds with a pair of angel wings on the sides of the heart. But now the heart and wings were silver and jewels glowed with a faint blue light that you had look closely at to see.

"If you mess this up you own me my security deposit," threaten Sari.

Suddenly Sari was picked up by her collar and came face to face with Optimus Prime.

"How did you get aboard this ship?" asked Optimus as he eye Sari.

"They followed me home. Can I keep them?" Bumblebee asked picking up Kelsey.

"Hey! We're not pets, we're human girls," Sari said annoyed.

"So I suppose that you have an explanation for why there are two umm girls on our ship?"

"Actually I am narrowing it down to my top five," Bumblebee stated.

"Umm Bumblebee do you think you could carry me around I can't really walk right know?" Kelsey asked the yellow robot as he was about set her down.

"What? Why? Are you hurt?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"Long story short, I usually can't walk, but when Sari ran off I took this shot that gave temporarily gave me the ability to walk again. I'll tell the whole story another time."

Bumblebee was about to say something when what Kelsey guessed was a communication link from the medic.

"Prime you better get up here know!"

The robots raced to the upper level. The sound of a flat line was echoing though out the room. Kelsey saw the medic working on the ninja bot with a worried look on his face.

"Circuit damage is too great. I can't keep him stable," stated the medic as he tried to keep the bot in the realm of the living.

Suddenly Sari's key began to glow and drag her to the injured bot's bed. Bumblebee helped the little girl up on to the bed and gave her an encouraging look as did Kelsey when Sari looked at them. Smiling back Sari climbed up on the bot chest where he was missing his armor. The key seemed to transform in the shape of the hole that was in the bot's chest. Sari stuck the key into the hole and there was a bright flash of light and then the bot's chest was healed.

The bot sat up, looked at Sari and said, "That is quite the cure."

The Autobots and Kelsey stared in shock with their mouths hanging open.

"Can all girls do that?" Bumblebee asked as he looked between Sari on the medical berth and Kelsey in his hand.

"I don't even know how I did that," Sari replied

Optimus shook his head and sighed, "At this point nothing surprises me. I've seen more action in this one solar cycle then my Cybertron service career."

Suddenly the monitor started beeping and medic stated, "Solar cycle's not over yet," as he looked at the monitors seeing search bots flying around.

"I think my dad's looking for us Kelsey," Sari said.

The Autobots transformed and the girls climbed into Ratchet. The Autobots drove out of the ship and toward the docks. Once they got on dry land Sari hopped out and Ratchet transformed holding Kelsey in his hand.

"Don't worry humans don't usually blow up things with those symbols on the sides," Sari told Ratchet as he sat Kelsey on to the ground beside her.

"Really and here I thought that they made me an easier target," Ratchet said sarcastically making Kelsey snicker.

Suddenly lots of police cars drove up. The cops stepped out with their weapons ready to fire.

Captain Fanzone stepped up and shout into a blow horn," Put your hands were I can see them."

"Why do they want us to do that, " asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know I think it makes you look less scary or something," Sari answered.

"Sari don't think -," Kelsey started to say, but it was to late the Autobots raced their hands over their heads cause shadows to cast over their faces and make them look mean and scary.

The humans backed away in fear as they raised their weapons at the Autobots.

Sari seeing this shouted, "It's okay their friendly! Well except for the red and white one he's kind of grumpy. Other then that-."

"Sari that enough. God, Fanzone these guys saved your city today is this how you repay them," Kelsey stated.

"SARI! KELSEY! Thank goodness that you both are okay," shouted Professor Sumdac as he ran up to them and embraced them both. After a moment they girls pulled away from the robotics genius.

"Lower your weapons," ordered Fanzone seeing that the giant machines weren't going cause any trouble, at least not at the moment anyway.

"It okay guy you can put your hands down now," Kelsey stated.

Sari looked at her father and asked, "So can we keep them?"

NEXT DAY

Cameras flashed left and right. The Autobots space bridge crew awkwardly waving as Professor gave his speech. Kelsey and Sari stood off to the side smiling seeing their new friend being excepted by city and as heroes no doubt.

"I want to thank the Autobots extend a hand of friendship from the entire human race to Optimus Prime the leader of this brave band of heroes," said Sumdac.

Optimus knelt down and gave his finger to the Professor and shook hand so to speak.

"And to think Ultra Magus not to be a hero. Is this what is was like in your day?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"The Decepticons didn't leave us with very much to cheer about," Ratchet grimly stated.

Kelsey hearing this had one thought run through her mind, " Hope I never have see a Decepticon. If they were that bad on their home planet I shutter to think what would happen if they came to earth."

SOMEWHERE IN OUTERSPACE NEMISIS

Kelsey didn't know it but she was about to find out just how dangerous the Decepticons were.

"Fifty solar cycles of searching but the All Spark is out there. I can feel it and once I find it the Decepticons will have no choice but to follow my leadership," Starscream ranted as he continued Megatron's search for the All Spark. As he had since that faithful day he blew his leader to pieces. Suddenly the monitor beeped drawing Starscream's attention.

"An energy signal? Hmm an awfully remote sector," stated Strarscream.

"Strange it looks familiar, but also promising extremely promising," Starsceam observed smiling evilly at the picture of a blue and green planet.

I am so sorry that this took so long. I had midterms and school comes before my stories. I plan to up date in the next couple days. Please review.


End file.
